


水星

by Blueaway (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, time travel shit
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway





	水星

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_winter_solstice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_solstice/gifts).



1

睁眼，再睁开一点。有些凉意，但不刺骨，只是风而已。

他在一个角落醒过来。

这是哪里？不像是囚房的角落，因为有出路。路被拐角那堵墙遮了一部分，假若不是死胡同随时可以走出去，因为没有铁栅栏也没有玻璃罩。他听见汽车，孩童，被车追逐的脚步，或是脚步在追逐车，风里混着笑声和各种杂音，从外面的世界呼啸进了这一隅。看见身上落了些光线，但这次不是手电筒猛烈摇晃射出的灼眼惨白，相反它温柔，有温度，甚至有颜色。

橘色，金色。

金橘色。

像跌入一个精致的陷阱，让他产生太阳就在附近潜伏的错觉。

到底睡了多久？

这问题他永远搞不清：掌控睡眠的往往是一个针头，一个冰冷的舱门，而不是他。但至少现在他能自己醒过来了。沉重的眼皮有些颤抖地一阖一闭，他开始尝试呼吸，深深闻风的味道，嗅到清泥，这里像刚下了场雨。就这样重复地轻轻吸气，呼气，睁眼，合眼，手指磨着粗粝的地面，尽量让一切都进行得缓慢——好让大脑相信这不是梦。因为他的梦都是快到无情的箭雨，抓住一根意味着下一秒就失去所有。

这下他能抓住东西了。他放在地面的手摸到一小段木棍，拿起来看上面残留的半块粉红色晶体。那是个没吃完的冰淇淋，而他只是被它的颜色吸引。这时一阵脚步声让他倏然立起戒备，站起身躲开了阳光，小心挪步到阴影里蹲候来人，手探向腿后的刀鞘准备随时拔出那把小刀，却发现身上什么武器都没有，只能倚着脏墙庇护。

他探出半边眼睛，看见那是个穿灰色西装的瘦男孩，正在慢慢走近，步履匆匆，似乎又有些故作从容，时不时往身后看一下，像在提防什么，丝毫没注意到角落暗处踞伏的人，而且可能再也不会注意到，因为他在前一个里巷口就转进了另一个拐角，往深处走去。

这是梦。只有在梦里才会出现这样的男孩，像他无数次把手伸向天空试图抓住却永远抓不住的那个人，被疾速的风雪和火车带走，脸部也只是一片漆黑的光明，永远没法看清。有时他恨自己混沌的大脑，恨到用枪管抵着脑门逼迫它像一扇窗那样打开，他仅仅是想要看清一些东西，可他自己头部里的这个组织，或者说容器，连这一点希求都不准许。

如果现在是个精致到虚假的陷阱，那么，至少在他眼里，那件灰色外套里裹藏着的就像是唯一的真实。于是他稍微放下了戒备，迈开步子小心追着男孩的踪影。

他像个幽灵般无声地尾随，躲过男孩几番回头，被那金色的后脑勺领着向左向右向前，不知到底要往哪去。

男孩突然停住脚步，而这条短路已经无处可躲。

“我知道是你，别躲了。”男孩转过头看他，“Bucky。”

他的脚像是粘在了地面上，他的嘴唇也被粘住了，男孩的眼睛叫他战栗。Bucky。男孩叫他。

“Bucky？”男孩又唤了一遍，摊开手，“捉迷藏玩够了吗？有时我真不敢相信你比我年长。”

他不说话，感觉更像个幽灵了。

男孩似是有什么顾虑，伸长脖子往四周望了望，这时从巷尾传来一个粗野的声音：“臭矮子，不是有种么？我拳头等着你哪，你他妈来不来？”

“像你说的，总有些人需要狠狠教训一顿不是吗？我很快就回家，你等我一下，不要过来。”说完男孩就扭头往深处的垃圾堆走了过去，暗处站着个高大的男人。

男孩一走近就被一拳击倒在地，紧接着爬起来随手抓起旁边的垃圾桶圆盖抵在胸前，结果又被狠狠勾了一拳。他试着站稳，握紧拳头：“我可以跟你耗上一整天。”

男人轻蔑地笑出声，“你他妈不见棺材不落泪。”

男孩身高5英尺4英寸，体重94磅，金色头发，灰色外套——非目标。

男人身高6英尺1英寸，体重160磅，黑色头发，格子衬衫——非目标。

而他的拳头没有听从任何指令就揪住了男人衣领，铁拳落在他腹部准备将其置于死地，实际施出的力量却并没有那么致命，要多加一脚才能将男人踢开。

欺凌者骂骂嚷嚷落荒而逃。

他立在原地不动，看着男孩拍去身上的灰，用手背抹去鼻血，缓缓朝他走过来。

“我都说了你不要来。就算我注定要输，你就让我输，行不行？”他叹了口气，从外套口袋里掏出一个对折的信封。“不知道你是不是故意的，你的入伍通知寄到我家去了，James Barnes中士。”

他没有接过那个信封，而是瞪着男孩嘴角的血和下眼睑的红肿伤痕，直到眼泪随着脑内剧烈碰撞的碎片突然决堤。

“怎么哭了？这不就是你想要的吗？”

不是的——他拼命摇头——似乎是身体里编写好的代码出了错，失了某个结束指令，让他无法终止流泪的进程，只能像个枯井源源不断地涌出咸水，不停地打湿嘴角，咸得说不出话。男孩已经在这沉默的哭泣中糊成眼前一片雾影，他只能感受到他靠近了些，按住他颤抖不止的肩膀，竟笑了一声。

“别担心，不用太久我也能进去的，到时我们一定可以再见面，你等着吧——Steve Rogers怎么可能会在这里一个人苟活？”

“Steve Rogers……”他重复了那个线索般的名字，用力眨掉泪水想要找回男孩的轮廓。“Steve……”

“你还好吗？”这个叫Steve的男孩伸出手，而拳头和掌心都是脏血，于是又缩回去掏出口袋里的手帕，给他抹去那些没完没了的眼泪。“就一天没见你怎么就退化成刚学会说话的孩子了，Buck？昨天还喋喋不休跟我说今晚要去看未来世界展，看，我门票都买好了，算是庆祝你在布鲁克林的最后一天吧，怎么样？”

“不要去，那里一点也不好。”他终于探出手搂住男孩的身体，垂下头把哭声抑制在他肩膀上，“未来很糟。”

“你不是说那里有高科技和魔法秀还有姑娘们吗？”

“什么都没有了。”

“你去过了？”

“Steve，我想回家。”

“好，好吧……你是想回你家还是我家？”

“我很想你——”

“别这样Bucky，你还没走呢，没到最后一刻就别说这样的话。我是认真的。”男孩，或者说Steve，最后一次为他拭脸，把手帕塞回衣袋，接着牵起他的手往渐暗的那条出路走去。

他从不知什么是归途，因为他的起点与终点毫无界限，永远模糊一片，甚至循环成圆。然而这次，在这乡愁一般温柔忧郁的牵引下，他第一次感到归心似箭。

 

2

Steve把他带回自己小小的公寓里。客厅中央摆着矮沙发和一张茶几，左侧没几步远的圆桌铺了块浅蓝格子桌布，相架里女人在男人怀中微笑。对面是洗手池和炉灶，卧室就在旁边那扇白色隔窗后头，浅色的床单和淡淡的青柠气味令他难受。

因为他太脏。

而男孩还在牵他肮脏的左手。手背感受到一小块体温，他不想对这一刻做什么改变了，有些呆滞地伫立在那儿直到Steve把他放开。

“饿吗？”Steve把外套脱下来挂在衣架上，走到水槽前把手上的血渍给洗干净。“要是早知道你来就好了。不过我这儿还是有些土豆和胡萝卜的，噢，可以再给你开个鱼罐头——还是说你想吃拌沙拉？”

“好。”

“‘好’是什么意思？我叫你做选择。”

“我能洗个澡吗？”

“什么，你是第一次来我家么？”

“好像是，又好像不是……”

“Jerk。”Steve朝着浴室做了个恭敬到夸张的指示动作。“先生，这边请。”

“谢谢。”他不禁咧开了嘴。

“你……确定要换下这身吗？”在准备移开脚的时候Steve又叫住他，视线飞快扫过他全身，“我是说军装真的很适合你。”

他有些疑惑地打量自己，只看见褪色的外套，里面红衬衫的领口还断了颗纽扣。抬起头时Steve已经没在看他了，在砧板削起了土豆。

“对了，你上次落这儿的衣服还在我柜子里，一打开就能看见。”

“好。”他走进房间，厨具在Steve手里哐当作响。

“看来你是不在意吃什么了。但既然是最后一天，我还是开个鱼罐头吧。或许两个。”

 

八点半灯火就灭了，寂静笼罩，他们在干净的小床躺下，像两颗火石沉入夜幕的墨池里。他咂了咂嘴，舒服得想哭，最后一碗汤里的蘑菇味竟这么难忘，还在味蕾的某个地方停留着。房间里暗暗的，但由于楼层很低，窗外的街灯洒进来也足以看见一些东西：男孩的金发，男孩的鼻尖，男孩靠在胸前的脸。还有久违的饱腹感，身体和床的气味，三两行人的声音，天花板的光影偶尔被一辆驶过的车击碎，随后又完好如初。

直到这一丁点灯光都变得刺眼，让他眼角发酸。

居然有人对他好，对他笑，愿意接近他，还拥他入眠。这都应该是天堂的样子。

“Buck，你真美。” Steve突然开口说道，声音近在咫尺，气息落在颈间，几乎能感觉到嘴唇的嚅动。

他正思索该作何回答这突然的赞美，而下一秒思路就被一张唇干扰——Steve吻在了他耳垂上，像火炉里溅出的星点火花把他烫了一下，经不起触碰的皮肤突然发热，他躲闪着缩起脖子。但Steve顺势搂紧了他的腰，记忆的纹路瞬间如火蔓延。

“以往一起出去玩，你老喜欢指着自己身上一件新衬衫秀这儿秀那儿的，还像姑娘一样转个圈问‘我这样好看嘛？’你都知道我一直就只会回答‘还好。’可是为什么你今天不问这个问题了？如果你问，这就是答案。”

Steve的手放松了一些，停歇在他腹部。

“不是说我改变主意了。我是一直觉得，我们几乎每天都能见面，那互相之间说的话总得有些保留，要是一下子全部说完，那就没意思了。有时是怕一夸你屁股就翘天上去，而有时候——”Steve顿了顿，“我说了你可别笑啊——有时我是怕我在这天说了你美，到第二天你变得更好看了怎么办？”

他发自内心地笑了，但只是无声弯起嘴角，直到一个词冒昧地蹦到他嘴边。

“傻瓜。”

男孩的吻又一次猝不及防地袭来，在唇间吮出了清脆又绝望的声音。他屏住呼吸，直愣愣地盯着面前那张朦胧的脸，颤抖着闭上眼睛等他结束。

然而一切动作并没有结束的迹象。Steve探进衣襟吻他的锁骨，抚摩他颈间，手指划过他腰侧，最后急不可耐将上衣扒开。男孩突然变得贪婪起来，他怕极了，被梦魇压迫般动弹不得，想要哀求他停下，却又舍不得那张唇在他身体上进行的怜爱。

没人会这样渴求他，会这样同时藏着粗野和腼腆，用舌面就能令他呜咽出声，将他击垮。

借着窗外慷慨的光线，Steve看见他湿漉漉的脸，终于停了下来。

“不许哭。”

他努力克制体内的涌动，用胳膊把眼泪压了回去。脑内顿时爬满树藤和玫瑰花丛，露出一个放肆的午后，半敞的裤裆，酸痛又粘稠的嘴角，和两张羞红的脸。

Steve躺回原处，深深吸进一口气，发着颤呼出来。

“你今晚让我想起一个故事。”

“什么故事？”

“也没什么，是很久以前在报纸边角看到的。关于一棵树和一只鸟。像你一样，鸟儿很会唱歌，天天在树枝上唱个不停——除了今晚吧，我猜。然后冬天来了，鸟儿要走了，许诺明年春天一定回来，再唱歌给树听……”

Steve没说下去，转过身背对他沉默了很久，等到再次开口时，声音已经沙哑到难以辨认。

“如果我叫你留下来，你会吗？”

“会的，这是家。”

“别蠢了，我就随便说说，还有仗等着我们去打呢。”Steve把被子铺开，身体蜷了起来。“明早离开的时候轻一点。”

Steve的背影让他孤零零的，感觉身体就要碎开，变成蛰伏游荡的幽灵，像无尽海面无处栖息的鸟儿。

“留下我吧，求你。”他伸出手去，想要触碰眼下唯一真实——

男孩抓住他，转身把他拥入怀。

“你就一直待在这里好了。”

 

3

这次他睁开眼却什么也看不见。也许是上了艘驶往大西洋彼岸的船，在夜间孤独漂在黑暗无垠的海面，只剩方形小窗外透进的一点探照灯光，在练习杀戮之前让他再最后看清楚自己未染鲜血的手。

可他没有跟着海浪摇晃，更不会向前，周遭静悄悄的，连海风都听不见，只传来一个声音：

“你要感谢上帝的宽恕，因为他本为善，不会随意抛弃任何人。”

门开了，他从忏悔室里走出来，看见神父，看见巨大的十字架矗立在柳叶窗前，由外至内的光芒被嵌入庄严的彩绘图案，眼前是一排排肃静的座位，人们平静的脸上写着质疑，像是每个人都听尽了他的罪行。

他只想逃。

他跑往走道尽头推开教堂的门，一位女孩正从外边进来。

“Bucky！”她叫住他，惊喜地绽开笑容，四处张望后又立即抿紧了红唇。

“……嗨？”

“听说你过几天就要出征了？”她轻轻叹气，“真是为你自豪，就是不知什么时候才能见面了。”

“谢谢，你可以给我写信。”

“好，你知道我的地址吧？我可是给过你的。”

“嗯。”他缓缓点头，定眼看了女孩许久，但还是想不起她是谁。

“我会为你祈祷，也许以后每天都会来。”

“没用的。”他低声说道，只想着合上背后的门，离开这里。

“对了，”女孩似乎没听见他的低喃，略带兴奋地扬起眉毛凑近他，“明晚的未来世界展你会来的是吧？到时见，我得跟你再跳一支舞。”

他没作回答就跑开了，顺着昨天Steve带他走过的地方一路奔去，极力压低帽檐遮住大半张脸。今天应该是他出征的日子，早上七点的船，而现在他仍在布鲁克林，像个被追逐的孩子般奔跑，熟悉的街景和风一同迎面扑来。他突然觉得庆幸无比，因为Steve既然说过要让他留下，那他也甘愿继续依偎在他怀里，当个逃兵。

他突然想起曾经有人试图逃出西伯利亚的笼牢，最后在电击和鞭挞中抽搐而死。

——没事的，没事的。

他找到那幢砖墙砌成的矮楼飞快跑上去，栏杆上暗棕色的铁锈被他莽撞的金属左手磕了一些下来。他来到三楼，克制着全身由恐慌而起的力量，右手指节落在门上，轻轻叩了几下。

“Steve？”

没人回应，他开始焦急地捶门，一遍遍大声喊Steve的名字，没过多久就被涌上喉咙的绝望呛住，因为除了这里他真的不知道要去哪里找他了。

“在这干嘛？”Steve的声音从后头传来，他转过身去，看见他把一个信封夹在了书里，接着在口袋里摸索钥匙。“你不是买完鱼就回家了吗？”

“……想在你家待一会儿。”

“行，别让我煎鱼就好。”Steve顿了顿，走到栏杆旁用脚挪开一块砖，水泥地面露出了个拇指大小的凹坑，里面放着枚钥匙，Steve把它捡起来。“不得不说，把备用钥匙放在最危险的地方，你这馊主意还真不赖。”

他们进了屋，还没等Steve踢掉鞋子，Bucky就捧起他的脸左看右看，发现他昨天打架在嘴角和眼睑留下的伤口没了，连一点淡红的痕迹都找不到。Steve被这样端详着，眼里难免闪过疑惑，而下一秒他就伸手握住他的下颌吻他。

“在找什么吗？”Steve好笑地问。

“你的伤。”他舔自己被Steve碰过的嘴唇，感到一丝羞赧的灼痛。“昨天那混球把你揍得那么狠，你这里明明有受伤的，可是现在什么都没有……”

“Buck，想吻我的话乖乖闭上眼睛就行，编什么蠢理由？”Steve扶着墙壁踢掉鞋，“昨天一整天我都待在家画画，哪来的闲工夫去和人打架。”

“我看见了，你被揍得鼻青脸肿还叫我别插手，但我当然还是帮了你一把。”

“你真该看看自己一本正经胡扯的样子。”

“Steve，我不会骗你的。”他往其他方向看了看，下意识在玻璃窗上寻找自己的映像，发现窗户旁的日历上写着27。而昨天，当他被Steve牵进来的时候，看见的是28。

今天本该是出征的日子，然而教堂门口的女孩说“过几天”。

“当然咯，我也不会被你骗到。”Steve笑着答，把手里的书放下在桌面，信封口从书页中探出一点来。

“里面是什么？”

“哪儿？”

“里面似乎有封信。”

“是……”Steve的声音变得犹豫，“好吧，是你的入伍通知。”

“你看了吗？”

“看了，说你后天就得走。”Steve脱下外套，看了他一眼便低下头。“我不清楚这东西为什么会寄到我这里来。”

眼前的Steve正沉默地伫着，无语又无助，面对突然的分别束手无策。而他，仿佛已经从死亡中侥幸逃脱了，风尘仆仆回到他所珍爱的一切事物里，继续生活，或者说，继续做梦。

他的日子在往后退。

“扔了它吧。”他露出微笑，垂下头去啄吻Steve的脸颊，空气开始闪烁发光。

 

4

他如愿留在了布鲁克林。一天又一天，逆行的日子梦境般闪过。起初他每天都在不同地方醒过来，湖畔，街口，市场，垃圾堆，但他总能找到Steve在哪里。

有一次是在征兵处，他睁眼便看见Steve和工作人员正大声争执。那人指着Steve的鼻子说自己是在拯救他这个“无可救药的新泽西矬子”，Steve气得满脸通红，还没来得及回嘴，Bucky就把铁拳砸在了那人脸上，那人疼得大吼大叫嚷着说要把这两个人都列入黑名册，人们围了上来，Bucky正握拳准备将他们全部扳倒，却被Steve拦住,于是他们被押去警局在分隔的拘留室关了一晚上。

“好啊，看来我是没法进去了。”Steve的声音从另一个狭小黑暗的空间传来，失落却依旧不失执着。

没错，他一拳毁了Steve往后的所有机会。但他知道Steve还是会继续拿着份假履历铤而走险，继续在资料卡上一次次收获斩钉截铁的4F。接下来的几个星期里他不下四次把愤愤不平的Steve从征兵处拉回来，他收好了拳头，不再使用武力，也没对Steve进行劝说，因为时间会以它奇异的方式抚平一切，会让遭遇偷袭的珍珠港回到蔚蓝的一天前，让战争的乌云飘离1941年深秋的美利坚，也自然而然磨去了Steve为国参军的念头。

那天，他们坐在小沙发上盯着肃穆的收音机，生活中其他的一切似乎都显得无足轻重了。罗斯福沉缓的声音在网罩里的鼓膜上顿挫振动，宣读着日军一天之内在太平洋犯下的罪行，宣布两国从此进入战争状态。Bucky看见Steve的拳头在颤抖，胸膛的起伏变得异常艰难。

“Steve，”他小声唤他，把那纤瘦的拳头握在手里，感到同样的窒息——战争的消息从远方的岛传来，对Steve来说是个惨痛无比的新闻，未来的日子将因此变得暗淡无光；然而于他，这是一段发生在以往的历史，唤醒他记忆里那些不堪回首的杀戮，尸体遍布的战壕，还有那列驶过雪山的火车呼啸着看他坠落，Steve在风的呜咽中绝望地喊——所有噩梦的序曲。

“唇亡齿寒，这天始终要来的。”Steve闭上眼睛吐了口气，脆弱的呼吸也发着抖。“我们的好日子终于结束了，Buck。”

他微微摇头，想也许这正是好日子的开始，他再也不用去征兵处找Steve了，没准往后的Steve会笑得更多一些……

“你害怕吗？”他问Steve。

“害怕？我他妈现在就想冲上前线狠狠教训这些暴徒！”

“不，Steve，你不会想要杀人的。”

“没说我想杀人，我只是痛恨这种横行霸道的行为，不管它发生在哪里。”

这天Steve辗转反侧到深夜才悻悻睡去，Bucky躺在黑暗里看着他，想起战场上炮火轰鸣的一个圣诞节，他们在森林深处偷偷交换了短暂而结实的吻，之后分头行动。走前Steve微微张开手臂，像是要把他拥入怀，可他躲开了，因为看见战友正穿过几棵桦树朝他们走来。那是他们最后一次拥抱的机会。

于是他搂住怀里睡着的Steve，等他第二天醒来便彻底忘记这一切。

 

“Buck，醒醒。”

他睁开眼，看见Steve手里捧着一束紫色的绣球花。

“嗨，Steve，早上好……？”

而Steve对他惺忪的问候皱起了眉头，伸手把他从台阶上拉起来。

“我只是去买了束花，你怎么在花店门口都能睡着？”

他盯着Steve手里的花，问：“这是？”

“这是我母亲最喜欢的，我得再给她送去。”Steve拍了他的肩膀，“今天真是谢谢你了，Bucky。要是太累就先回家吧，不用跟着我再往墓园走一趟了。我也只是放束花而已，谁叫我之前脑袋缺根筋给忘了。”

“你希望我走吗？”

“我是怕你太累了。”

“不，不累。”

“那我们走吧。”

他和Steve一同上路，心脏被阴郁的沉默隐隐刮磨。

“你还好吗？”

“……我不知道。”Steve的下巴陷入花束里，眼神无光，“从今天起我就一个人了。”

这是Steve失去Sarah的日子。傍晚时分他们再次来到公共墓园，Steve把一棵树下倾斜得摇摇欲坠的十字架扶正，在几步远的母亲墓前放下她心爱的花，伫立良久后一声不吭地离开。

Bucky也安静得像坟墓。他意识到这次醒来已经过了一年，时间变换得太突然，他本以为能看着日历一页页变厚，和Steve把以往的日子再过一遍，把每一天都记起来，但时间并不是想象中那么仁慈。

他们走到了楼梯前，Steve的眼光终于落在他身上，说不用陪他上去了。

Bucky再次变得不堪一击。眼前的画面开始颤抖起来，空落落地发出了几个元音，听起来却像幼稚的抽噎，在Steve的身影前咕噜打转。“我会陪你到最后。”这句子本能一般滑出他的嘴唇，他甚至不懂这意味着什么——这就像孩童之间的誓言，就差个割手起誓的小仪式。而他只是想让Steve答应他，允许他的陪伴，因为他实在无处可去了。

Steve笑了。他分不清那笑是在说“谢谢”还是在说“傻瓜”，他只知道当Steve再次醒来那句话就会被忘得一干二净。Sarah将会回来，病情一天天好转，Steve也跟着会好起来，没人会在意“我会陪你到最后”会有什么苦涩的含义。相比之下，称赞Sarah康复后做的樱桃酱多么好吃似乎更有意义。

时间闪烁得越来越快，也越来越随意，有时两三天会被无故抽走，一睁眼就失了几个月。一天的长度取决于他何时醒来，何时睡去，他好些天都不愿睡，就那样看着已经进入梦乡的Steve，翻出本子记下这一天所有他能记得的东西。冬秋夏春，Steve的记忆跟着季节减退，而相反，Bucky在不停地拾获，感觉自己就像个八音盒，要把发条逆着转动才能发出音乐。

光影迭换，他终于亲临那个放肆的午后：风吹动花草和柏树，湖光如蛇般舞动，他第一次跪下来取悦Steve，在画架和花丛的遮蔽下把Steve含在嘴里吞吐吮舔，Steve的欲望在膨胀，激烈又温柔，笑着说爱他的一切直到嗓子眼，并抚弄着他的发丝，不舍得射在他头发边。可他渴望被Steve戳破，趴在了散落草地的稿纸上，被这个爱他的男孩猛烈操弄，咬着画笔幸福地哭吟，脑里的旋转木马转个不停，成了一首歌。

Steve把弄脏的画稿揉皱，夹了朵花在他耳边：

“我没法画了，捣蛋鬼，看你把春天变成了什么样。”

 

5

**一棵树和一只鸟儿是好朋友。鸟儿很会唱歌，天天在树枝上唱个不停。日子一天天过去，寒冷的冬天来了，鸟儿要走了，许诺明年春天一定回来，再唱歌给树听。于是鸟儿便往南方飞去了。**

**第二年春天，冰雪融化，鸟儿又回到老地方找他的好朋友。**

**可是树不见了，只剩一桩树根。**

**鸟儿问树根：“立在这儿的那棵树，到什么地方去了呀？”**

**树根答：“伐木人用斧子把他砍倒，拉到山谷里去了。”**

**鸟儿向山谷里飞去。那儿有个很大的工厂，锯木头的声音沙沙响，鸟儿飞落在工厂大门上。**

**鸟儿问门：“门先生，我的好朋友树在哪儿，您知道吗？”**

**大门答：“树在厂子里被切成细条，做成火柴，运到那边村子卖掉了。”**

**鸟儿向村子飞去，看见一盏煤油灯旁边坐着个女孩。**

**鸟儿问女孩：“小姑娘，请告诉我火柴在哪儿？”**

**小女孩答：“火柴已经用光了。不过火柴点燃的火还在这盏灯里亮着。”**

**鸟儿睁大眼睛，盯着灯火看，唱起去年唱过的歌给灯火听。**

**唱完了歌，鸟儿又对着灯火看了一会儿，就飞走了。**

 

“《去年的树》。我喜欢这个。”Steve找来剪刀把它从报纸剪下来，估计又要贴在他那本装满摘抄的硬皮笔记本里去。

“我记得第一天的时候你给我讲过，说我像那只鸟。”Bucky回味Steve刚念完的故事，一阵苦涩涌上头来。“但实际上你才是那只鸟，我是那棵树。”

“你肯定记错了，Buck，这是我第一次读到这个故事。”Steve果断回答，沉默了半晌又开口问：“但我为什么是那只鸟？我既不会唱歌又不会飞，更不会在冬天离开这里。”

年轻的Steve又怎么会知道他是一棵被锯断的老树，拖去九头蛇加工改造，记忆被切成碎条，行尸走肉过了七十年，然后冰冷地端着武器走上那座桥，直到他的鸟儿唤出他的名字才有所知觉？他甚至差点杀了Steve。

“因为你怕冷呀。”他轻轻回答。

“好吧，如果真是像你说的那样，那这故事也太绝情了——我要是发现你变成煤油灯的火，肯定不会就只看你几眼唱唱歌就飞走。”

“那你会怎么做？”

“要么扑进火里，要么找到砍树人把他的眼睛啄瞎。”

“扑进火里？这太蠢了，我会把你烧死的。这是要我杀了你。”

“这只是个故事，一个假设，你这么认真干嘛？”Steve笑了起来，“再说了，为了你有什么不值得的。”

他愣了愣，用力摇头。“不……”

“你这是不相信我。”

“我没——”

“你说吧，说你想要什么，我现在就能证明给你看。”

“我当然相信你，我只是——”

“别废话，快说你想要什么。”

“我什么都不想要。”

“骗人，你老是这样说，一到圣诞节你的愿望清单我都能念上半天。”

他嗤地笑出声，只好撑着下巴思考了一会儿。

有个问题困扰了他很久：从第一天起，无论是镜子、玻璃、湖面，他都找不到自己的映像，甚至当Steve看着他的时候，那双眼睛里也没有他的身影，有的仅是一片清澈的蓝绿色。而且他没有影子——除了Steve之外他找不到关于他自己的东西，甚至还没回过自己的家，他说的话和他做的事在第二天就会被抹得一干二净，毫无痕迹。难道他就只是个长得和Bucky Barnes一模一样的幻影吗？可Steve是看得见他的，他吻他，触摸他，让他感觉到自己的肉体依旧鲜活，而不是一具死气沉沉的尸体……

“我想你画一画我。”他终于说道。

“什么？画画？”Steve不禁蹙眉，“这也太没挑战了吧！”

“我想知道我在你眼里是怎么样的。”

“噢，看来这是个难题了？” Steve安静下来，定眼看了他一会儿，把他盯得脸颊发热。“知道么，我无数次希望自己能画出你千分之一的好看。”

这天下午Steve就坐在画架前慢慢描画他，白窗帘被风吹成温柔的波浪，窗外漏进细细的一道阳光缓慢挪动，诗意地飘着些金色灰尘。他倚坐在桌边，把泡泡糖的甜味咀嚼到一丝不剩，吹出的泡泡一次次破在唇边，清脆的声音俏皮得让他发笑。

当阳光已经染上暗橘色，Steve长吁了口气，看着画板不满地摇头：“这可不是一天能做好的……”

“等到明天它就不在啦。”

他跑上前去看。正如他低头所见，纸上的他左臂是一段纹路规则的金属，拳头撑着脸颊，发梢柔软地垂在肩上。他侧面的线条被画得有些温润了，但从额头到下颌那道一气呵成的曲线漂亮得让他叹息，仿佛这是Steve从小到大反复练习的唯一的侧脸才能拥有这种完美。

“我还得改改。”

“Steve，你一直看得见我这条手臂吗？”

“当然。难道我画反了？”

“不。我是想说，你居然把一个怪物画得这么美丽。”

Steve抬头看了他一眼，从鼻腔哼了声轻笑，又抓起铅笔在右下角沙沙写下了一个落款：

**最美丽的怪物。**

6

他找到Steve的时候天刚刚亮，小区还罩在日月同辉的昏沉之中。

“Steve？”

“嘿，终于来啦。”男孩坐在楼梯口抬起头，手里拿着盒火柴和玻璃片，身上的白衬衫蹭了许多灰。

“你怎么了？”

“摔的。”Steve低下头。

他在他面前蹲下，凑近他，清楚地看见他右眼周围肿胀的深紫色，下唇也破了皮。

“这是摔的？”他的声音颤了颤。

他看不得Steve受伤。而Steve还是那么倔，瞪着他毅然回应：“没错，我摔倒了，就是这样。”

“什么时候？”

“刚才，下楼梯的时候。”

“还把眼睛跌肿啦？”

“Bucky，我说了我没事。”Steve没看他了，低头划燃一根火柴，“我一大早在这儿等你不是为了这些破事。”

“那是为了什么？”他看着他用小火苗把那块黑乎乎的玻璃片熏得更黑了，“你这是在干嘛？”

“有东西要送给你。”Steve的嘴角微微弯起。

他在Steve旁边坐下，抱起了膝盖，“今天是什么日子吗？” 

“5月11日，早上八点会有水星凌日。”

“那是怎样的？”

“我也没看过。到时我们就知道了。”

“所以呢，你要送我什么？”他看见火柴在Steve手里渐渐熄灭。“是这块玻璃吗？”

“差不多吧，有了这个你才能看到那番景象，把它放在天文望远镜前面。”Steve燃起另一根火柴继续熏着那块玻璃，烧出的难闻气味让他皱了皱眉。“昨晚White先生答应我拿他的望远镜用了，今天他要外出，所以没机会和我们一起看了。”

“只有我们两个就挺好的。”

“嗯，我也不想他在旁边叫我注意这个注意那个的。”Steve举起玻璃片对着亮处看了看，终于站起身来。“好了，我们去天台吧。”

太阳在这城市上空徐徐升高，天色愈发明亮，Steve把一切安排妥当后说他们大概还要再等一个小时。

“你还没告诉我那块熏玻璃是用来干什么的。”Bucky躺在一旁的吊床上看Steve又把三脚架的位置挪了挪，然后才在他对面的吊床坐下。

“你也知道这望远镜是几天前新买的，White先生还没来得及装滤光片，他说观测太阳的时候得拿块黑玻璃遮在前面，否则会伤到眼睛。”

“好的，Steve，现在给我讲讲水星吧。”

“就等这一刻了，幸好我昨晚做足了功课。”Steve轻笑几声后稍顿了一下，“你知道看到水星有多难吗？上一次水星凌日是十年前。想一想你最难见到的东西，Buck，绝对比那要难。”

他想了几秒便脱口而出：“你。”

“蠢货，我们每天低头不见抬头见的。”

谁知道还能这样多久。

Steve继续说：“你知道为什么吗？因为水星离太阳太近了，经常就淹没在太阳的强光之中，所以我们很难看见。昨天收音机里说哥白尼临终前还在为这事遗憾。”

“他一辈子都没看到过？”

“是啊，但我们这次给赶上了。”

一小时后，他们轮流在前面举着那块黑玻璃，透过目镜看到美丽耀眼的太阳边缘冒出了一个黑点，带着令人屏息的优雅和静谧沿着看不见的轨道移动。

“它动得好快啊！”Bucky仿佛变回十四岁，抓着望远镜激动地大叫了几分钟。

“它是太阳系里跑得最快的，十五分钟就能绕地球一圈，可比你快多了！”

等水星又一次无声地从灿烂的太阳表面消失，他们才终于平静下来，头顶看似平常无奇的天空仿佛又多了个秘密。

“Steve，我们现在是不是比哥白尼要厉害那么一点了？”他揽住Steve的肩膀，感到莫名的自豪。

“哈，可以这么说。你喜欢这个礼物吗？”

他用力点头，“谢谢你。”

Steve伸手抚摸他的脸，语气沉了下去：“你可终于笑了啊。”

他在男孩手里又绽出一个微笑，然后被吻了嘴角。于是，在天台角落那个狭小的空仓库里，Steve又给了他一件特别的礼物。

 

另一个周末的夜晚，他洗完澡后又一次和Steve跑上天台，皮肤散发着轻快的清香，被月光披上一层浅蓝，深邃的夜空像长了一片又一片钻石丛的幽林。两人都穿着背心，顶楼的空气就在这时给了他们凉意的侵袭，Bucky说得回去拿件外套，而Steve偏要和他挤在一张吊床上。

Steve变小了许多，现在是个瘦瘦的小少年，头发短短的，缩在他胸前剥花生和糖果吃，对着头顶的星群比划来比划去，说他的左脚指着小熊星座，右脚是大熊星座，头顶是仙后座，美丽的月光女神正抚摸他们的头。他也告诉Steve水星的距离，水星的速度，水星上一年等于地球的三个月……所有他记得的关于水星的事实。

“你真厉害。”Steve边嚼边说。

“这都是你说给我听的呢。”

他们漫无边际地聊天，从古代神话聊到名人轶事，聊他们的中学，镇上的姑娘，Steve说的全是开心的事情，他的抱负和渴望在所说的字句中显露无遗，像这夜的星星一样闪烁着纯真的光。

“那你呢，Bucky，你觉得自由是什么？”

他怔了怔。自由？在经历这些倒退的日子之前，自由对他而言不过是逃脱了牢笼，流亡到人群中去。而当他找到Steve，他才认清自己是谁，开始相信这种自由是能够让他变好的一次机会。

“自由。”他念出这个单词，羞涩地拖沓句子：“自由就是……一边看着星星，一边看着……你。”

“靠。”Steve的目光猛然从星空坠落在他脸上，两张脸隔着的空气变得温热。“Bucky，过来。”Steve用气息说道。

他慢慢将脸朝那双蓝眸移近，紧张地闭上了眼睛，像在等待一个初吻。不出所料，Steve的唇似乎准备要覆上来，却因为没有把握好力度显得有些莽撞，啪嗒一声陷入他唇间。屏息几秒后，Steve开始吮咬他的上唇，动作犹豫不决，像是怕他受到惊吓。他便微微张嘴，用糖果味的舌头接纳了他，嘴里甜蜜的湿濡竟比两颗砰砰跳的心的声音还要大声。

这个吻结束之后，夜里只剩下羞赧的沉默，他的脸颊就这么烧灼了一晚，而Steve早早在他怀里睡去。

他不知道Steve其实也彻夜无眠，也从未意识到，这是十四岁的Steve第一次吻上一张嘴唇。

 

7

他坐在一间没有Steve的餐厅里。

他贴着玻璃窗坐，外面街道旁挤满了背影，人们挥舞着星条旗，五彩灯火照耀了游行的欢乐队伍。感觉好像除了Steve以外全世界的人都在这里，他甚至见到了家人——他的父母和妹妹就坐在桌前，其乐融融，可伤心的是他并不知道该如何与他们叙旧。屋内的风扇吱悠转个不停，不知是不是灯光太亮的缘故，一切都像个梦，所有的人都像是已经逝去的幽灵，身体周围裹了层不现实的白光。

他们都是逝者，并没有真正进入他的意识，他只是心不在焉地把食物送进嘴里，目光四处搜寻。

终于，他在人群中看见了那个熟悉的金色后脑勺。他用手掌敲打窗户，试图让Steve看过来，但街上的喧闹声轻易就能把他这样的小动静淹没。于是他站起来夸张地挥动手臂，引来一阵注目，母亲见了立即尴尬地把他按回座位。

“那是Steve——”

“别闹了，吃完饭再说！”

他只好一直盯着那个脑袋看，等他转过头来发现他。

过了一会儿，Steve的脸侧了过来，但没有朝他这边看，而是直直地盯着一个方向。顺那视线望过去，他发现离Steve不远的一位青年正把手伸进前面一位女士的口袋里。紧接着Steve张嘴喊了一句，这小偷就钻出人群逃之夭夭，一无所获。

“Bucky，”妹妹打断了他，拿着叉子在他眼前晃悠，“你在看什么呀？”

“我在看我的朋友。”

“是我们学校里的吗？他叫什么？”

“Steve。”

“Steve？哪个？我认识两个叫Steve的。”

“Rogers。”

“Steve Rogers？我不认识，是新朋友吧？不然我们肯定见过。”

“就是那个人。”他食指抵住窗户，这时Steve看了过来，但只是瞥了他一眼，皱皱眉头就走开了，好像他是个不怀好意的陌生人似的。 

妹妹还是摇了摇头，说她没印象。

他把额头贴上玻璃，看着Steve离开，感觉无法呼吸，无法接受Steve用那样的眼光看他。

不，他一定是没有看到他，一定是去哪儿找他了，人那么多很容易就会走散，可能买个冰淇淋的工夫Steve就把他跟丢了。

“我要去找他。”

他毫不犹豫跑出了餐厅，往Steve离开的地方走去。街上的人越聚越多，孩子们在齐声叫嚷着什么，高温和音乐把大街搅得更是沸沸扬扬了。他在熙熙攘攘的人群中艰难逆行，到处都找不到Steve，绝望之际他忽然想起从这里回家的一条小路。

Steve从来都不喜欢这种热闹的场合，也许他已经回家了呢？

他钻出人群，奔向那条熟悉又阴暗的捷径，喧嚣的声音越来越远，他的直觉也愈发强烈，当他在巷口看到一件灰外套时，更是断然Steve出事了，失控一般往深处跑。借着巷尾昏暗的灯光，他看见一个影子正对另一个影子拳打脚踢。

深藏的暴戾就这么被唤醒，他冲上前去猛踹了欺凌者一脚，蹲下一掌掐住他的脖子，看见那人正是偷窃未遂的青年。他握着他的头狠狠往墙上砸了一下，两下，三下，直到头破血流，Steve爬上前来阻止他。

“够了，放他走吧。”Steve跪坐起来，用手背抹了一嘴的血，虚弱地喘着气。

缩在角落的小偷含糊地咕哝骂着脏话，卖力地蹬了几下腿便昏厥过去。

Steve瞪大了眼睛：“你把他……打死了？”

“只是个教训罢了，死不了。”他把Steve扶起来。

“谢谢。”

“我扶你回家吧。”

“不用了，我家很近，可以自己走回去——”

“不行，让我陪你。”他抓住男孩受伤的胳膊带他往前，鼻子一阵酸涩。

Steve回头看了那人几眼，“你确定他没事？”

“嗯，没出多少血，大不了缝个几针。”他说，“倒是看看他把你打成什么样了。”

他们缓缓走出小巷，远处隐隐传来管弦乐队演奏的国歌和人们热烈的欢呼声。

“对了，还没告诉我你叫什么名字呢。”

他最害怕的一天终于来了：这个唯一认识他的人问他叫什么名字。他看着Steve脸上的脏血和汗，极力想要奔涌些什么出来，却像个被堵塞的水管，彻底沉默了。Steve见他不作回答，不解地抬头望了他几眼，也没再继续询问。

到了家楼下，Steve再次道谢，并再次问他的名字。

“我的名字是Bucky。”他挤出笑容，捏住Steve的小肩膀揉了揉。“看，我陪你到最后了。”

“Bucky，”Steve干裂的嘴唇小心品味这个名字，“好吧，Bucky，下次见。”

他看着Steve转过身去握住楼梯扶手，这时一阵震耳欲聋的声音呼啸窜上天空，十几朵烟花在夜空接连绽开，火树烂漫，虹彩狂舞，变成斑斓的瀑布倾泻下来，流光映照在他们脸上。

“诶，对了。”烟花还在不停盛开，Steve咧开带血的嘴，笑着对他高声大喊：“我叫Steve Rogers，今天是我的十三岁生日！”

他还没来得及回答Steve就消失在夜色里了，突然间一切灿烂和喧闹都归于沉寂，天空终于露出了今夜的第一颗星，遥远，静谧，纯洁，也许那里就是Steve说的仙后座。

 

8

他睁开眼，从床上挣扎起来打开台灯找他的笔记本，翻到最后一页，拿笔在上面画了一个圆，一个点，一圈潦草的射线，还有一句话：

**生日快乐。**

**1931年7月4日**

 

Steve翻过最后一页纸，身后传来动静，他合上本子转过身去，看着他的水星凌日。

“还没到最后呢，Buck。”


End file.
